Santa Baby
by Michaela123
Summary: My submission for the Christmas Exchange at the Chit Chat Forum. For SussiRay


_**I can't take all the credit for this Kate (aka flashpenguin) did as much work - if not more on it than me! She rocks!**_

This is for SussiRay and my prompts/song were: Santa Baby, Christmas Tree, Gingerbread House and Fairy Lights.

And its 7 minutes till Christmas Day in the UK so I made it!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

***

"Emmy!" Jack squealed, his eyes wide as he tried to stare at the icing she had just dripped on the end of his nose. Giggling hysterically, Jack placed the last Smartie onto the masterpiece in front of him before cheering triumphantly. "Daddy! Look!"

Turning from where he was cooking, Hotch had to laugh. Both Emily and Jack were covered in varies colours of icing, candy pieces spread out in front of them, the gingerbread house that Emily had insisted they bake it from scratch looked more like a disasters site, but from the smile on their faces he couldn't stop himself from grinning. "What's going on here?"

"We finished the house!"

"Wow, it looks…interesting." Hotch smiled, kneeling down in front of the giggling pair.

"Can we eat it?"

"Not till after dinner, kiddo." Emily smiled, settling Jack on the floor. "Go and wash your hands."

"'Kay!"

Watching Jack run out of the kitchen, Hotch pulled Emily close. "You have icing on your nose." Kissing it gently, he pulled back and examined her face. "All gone."

Letting her body relax against his, Emily sighed contentedly. "So what do you really think of our house?"

"I…think it's great for a first attempt."

"I had fun."

"And so did Jack." Hotch added, running his hand down Emily's arm. "He loves having one on one time with you. But I have to admit, I am feeling a little left out. When do I get my one on one time?"

Bringing her lips close to his ears, Emily whispered seductively, "All in good time, Agent Hotchner." Moving through to the dining room, Emily cleared and set the table before taking a seat. "Jack wants you to help us finish decorating the tree after dinner. He said he wanted to watch a movie too, but I think we might be able to talk him into having an early night with the promise of it making Santa come."

"That sounds good." Setting Emily's food down in front of her, Hotch ran his fingers through Emily's hair before tilting her head upwards before placing a gently kiss on her lips. "Jack, dinner!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Is he asleep?" Aaron called as he heard Emily's footsteps descending down the stairs.

"Fast asleep," Emily whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist from down. "Sit down in the chair."

"What?" Hotch questioned, turning his head slightly.

"Sit down." Emily whispered seductively, gently pushing him forward as she dimmed the lights.

"Okay," Hotch answered warily, putting his book down and moving to the table chair that they had placed in the lounge when they were putting up the last decorations. "What is going on, Emily?"

Turning her back to him, Emily pressed play on the stereo before throwing a smirk at him over her shoulder. "Wait and see." Listening as the first notes of Santa Baby filled the air, Emily slowly and quietly began to sing along as she moved to stand in front of him. Draping a string of Christmas lights over his shoulders, Emily leaned forward and kissed his lips gently. "So tell me, Agent Hotchner, do you want to open your present?"

Licking his lips, Hotch looked her up and down as he felt all of the air suddenly leave his body. "I…I think it would be much better if you unwrapped it for me."

"You're not eager to see what Santa brought you?" she asked as she slowly slipped a button out, followed by another and another. Sliding her blouse off, she stood in front of him in her lacy red bra. Hotch felt his mouth go dry.

"Is there more?" he asked.

"Maybe," she teased as her hands worked the snap and zipper on her slacks. Letting the material pool at her feet, she stepped out of it. "Do you like what you see so far?"

He nodded. "Yes. Is that all?"

"If you want to see the rest, you are going to have to finish unwrapping it." She brazenly stepped forward and took his tie in her hand. Straddling his thighs, she leaned in. "Right now, I'm a little busy unwrapping my gift." Pressing her lips to the hollow in throat, she teased him with her mouth as her hands worked nimbly on his clothes.

"Do you like what you see?" he countered, mischief snapped in his eyes.

"I would, if I could get the rest of this off of you," she taunted. Standing up, she waited for him to finish undressing. The light from the fireplace outlined Aaron's naked body and cast yellowish shadows on his skin.

"Is this what you were expecting?"

Taking a step forward, Emily smiled. "It's more than I could have ever imagined in my stocking."

"Honey," Aaron whispered as his hands snaked around her and fumbled with the hook on her bra, "I haven't even begun to stuff your stocking yet."

"Does Santa think that I deserve a lump of coal?" she moaned as his hands deftly removed her bra and thong and stroked her soft skin.

"Depends, have you been naughty or nice?"

"Both," she replied, her body arched against his, eager for the release only he could give her. Pressing her lips to his, she moaned deep in her throat as he picked her up in his arms. Deeping the kiss, he lay her on the floor beside the fireplace.

Kneeling down, he moved his lips down along her jaw line, along her neck to the valley between her breasts. Cupping a velvety smooth breast in his palm, he kneaded it gently as he took the nipple in his mouth and began to suckle it.

"Ahhh," she moaned as her body arched to give him more access. Her fingers threaded through his silky hair and held his head as his tongue teased and tortured. Slowly his hand moved down to between her thighs. Flicking a finger against the secret pink nub, he thrilled as her hips undulated. Faster his finger moved as her body tried to keep up.

"I don't think I can hold…on…Aaron," she gasped as her nervous system quickly went from pleasure to overload.

Aaron could see that she was near the precipice and stroked faster. Every moan of his name made him want to bring her to the ultimate release. Sliding a finger in her wet core, he moved his mouth to the other nipple.

"That's it, Emily, let go," he murmured against her skin. Faster his hand moved until she cried out and bucked underneath him. Covering her mouth with his, he swallowed her cries of ecstasy as his knee parted her thighs.

Gently he probed her. "Take me in, Emily," he begged in a tight rasp. His body throbbed with the need for release that only she could give him. He felt her legs go around his waist as her hands pulled him forward. It took everything in him not to rush it as he sank slowly into her softness.

"Oh God," he gasped.

"Is that all?" she teased, her teeth nipped his shoulder.

Shifting his hips, he pulled out. "I'm only getting started." Taking a nipple in his mouth, he moved forward and sank back into her. Slowly he started a rhythm that she matched thrust for thrust.

"Faster," she whispered in his ear. That was all it took to make him lose control. Thrusting deep, he felt her hot velvet walls grip him and hold him tight before letting go. It was almost his undoing when she reached down between their bodies and touched herself.

Immediately her body convulsed and gripped him as she felt herself begin to spin out of control. _Almost there,_ she thought as her hips rose to meet his thrust and take him deeper than he even believed was possible. It was too much. Crossing her ankles behind his back, Emily limited his thrusts as her orgasm overwhelmed her body and mind. Electricity coursed through her body as she finally gave in.

Aaron tried to hold back, but as Emily bucked wildly under him and then took him deeper into her body, he knew he was a goner. Bright bursts of light went off behind his eyes as he gave one last thrust and poured himself inside her.

Holding on tight, as his body convulsed, he pressed his mouth to hers and let her take them both over the edge.

"Marry me." Aaron whispered, his hands trailing across Emily's bare chest. God she was beautiful. And she was his.

"What?" Emily stuttered her eyes going wide as she looked at him.

"I said marry me." Reaching under the Christmas tree, Aaron pulled out a blue velvet box. "I love you, Emily Prentiss. I won't, and I don't ever want to spend a day apart from you." Opening the lid carefully, he showed her the simple, yet elegant platinum diamond ring. "I brought this three months ago. I've been trying to think of some elaborate way to ask you, trying to think of some way to impress you, but at the end of it, all I've wanted to tell you is that I love you. I want you to be my wife. I want us to be a family."

"Yes," Emily whispered as she unsuccessfully fought the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I love you too."

Brushing away her tears with his thumb, Aaron carefully placed the ring on Emily's finger. "Perfect. Just like you."

"I love it." Emily smiled snuggling down next to him. Gazing at the diamond ring now firmly placed on her finger. There was no way that would ever be coming off. "But, that nearly trumps my present for you."

"Your present? What do you mean?" Hotch questioned seriously. "I told you there was nothing that I wanted Em. I have you and Jack, that's all I could ever need."

"Well, I hope you'll rethink that once you open this." Moving slightly out of his grasp, Emily reached out under the Christmas tree and pulled out a small, delicately wrapped rectangle box. "Happy Christmas."

"What is it?" Hotch asked, turning the box from side to side, examining every millimetre.

"I'm not telling you, just open it." Emily chuckled slightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek as she pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa tighter around her body.

Tearing the paper slower, Aaron wrinkled his nose. "A cardboard box? Em…you shouldn't have." He added sarcastically.

"Open the box, Aaron." Emily replied, deadpanned.

Flipping it open, Aaron looked at her with wide eyes, picking the object up from inside, he stared at it. "Is this…are you…"

Taking his hand, Emily placed it on her lower abdomen. "I'm nine weeks."

"How?" Aaron questioned, looking at Emily in awe.

"Do I need to have a conversation with you about the facts of life?"

"No…I…you're pregnant?" Hotch stuttered, his normal composure flying out of the window.

"I am, we are…Aaron, are you…are you okay with this?" Emily questioned warily. She had never seen him so…speechless.

"A baby, Emily. Our own little you." Smiling he pulled her into a kiss. "No, I'm not happy, I'm over the moon. How long have you know? You've been out in the field, Emily! You should be on desk duty!"

"Only since yesterday afternoon. I have no reason to be on desk duty. We're fine." Moving so she straddled his legs, Emily pressed his hand to her stomach again. Maybe she was imagining it, but she was sure she could already feel a bump. Kissing him deeply, Emily smiled. "Merry Christmas, Daddy."


End file.
